


If You Just Believe

by fourthlinegrind (moonlightxprincess13)



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Christmas, Excessive Sharpy sass, M/M, Patrick believes in Santa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-14
Updated: 2013-12-14
Packaged: 2018-01-04 14:10:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1081946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonlightxprincess13/pseuds/fourthlinegrind
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The one in which Pat believes in Santa and Jonny keeps the faith.</p>
            </blockquote>





	If You Just Believe

**Author's Note:**

> A wonderful thanks to my Anabella for reading and making sure this writing actually gets done. Also thanks to Morgan for helping me come up with ideas! Happy 1st day of Christmas!

“Sharpy you’re still coming shopping with me yeah?” Jonny was shrugging his pads off, sticking them in his locker. He waited patiently for a response from Sharpy before looking over in his direction, where Sharpy was obviously waiting, rolling his eyes and sighing in exasperation.

“I guess I’ll come with you,” came the reply, sarcasm dripping from it. Jonny threw his jockstrap at Sharpy’s face, cackling when it hit him in the nose.

“Don’t be such an asshole about it.” Jonny handedly caught his clothing when it was thrown back at him and shoved it into the locker. “You know I need your help.” Sharpy smiled at him knowingly, his eyes filled with understanding.

“I know.” He shot a quick glance over at Patrick who was shoving at Shawzy. His eyes flicked back over to Jonny, one eyebrow arched.

“Shut up and meet me in the car,” Jonny threw back as a pink warmth spread across his cheekbones. 

 

With the engine in the car running and the heater warming up Jonny surfed through the radio stations until he came across one playing Christmas music. What? He loved Christmas. He was Captain Serious, not Scrooge. His truck was already warm when Sharpy opened the door, tossing his bag in the backseat before climbing in. He rubbed his hands together, blowing warm air onto them before looking over at Jonny. “So what do you still need?” Jonny ran a hand through his hair, thinking before answering.

“I’ve got his gifts from me, but I still need something else, from, you know, and wrapping paper. Two kinds, because, yeah.” He looked at Sharpy who was smiling warmly. 

“I”ve still got no idea how the kid still believes. I mean, he’s 25.” Jonny shrugged in response.

“Beats me. But its kind of inspiring you know?” Sharpy nodded, looking out the window. 

“You know what you want to get him?” Jonny turned onto the highway, sighing as he merged. 

“So ah, Pat’s really taken a liking to cooking recently.” Sharpy’s eyebrows shot up, staring incredulously at Jonny.

“You’re shitting me.” Jonny shook his head, laughing quietly. 

“The worst part is he’s actually pretty good at it.”

“Peeks can cook? Are you serious?” Sharpy’s jaw was hanging slightly unhinged as he waited for Jonny to answer.

“Yeah, the only problem is he uses his phone for recipes and if you knew how many times I had to get sauce or pastry dough out from between his phone and screen protector you’d understand why I want to kill him. Well, that and he never cleans up his freaking mess. He always shouts ‘I cooked so you can clean!’ before running out of the kitchen.” Jonny turned off of the exit ramp, taking the familiar route to the shopping centre. Sharpy just laughed at him.  
“So what, you want to get him a recipe book?” 

“That’s what I’m thinking.” Jonny turned into the parking lot of the bookstore, locking his doors before making his way inside.

 

The warmth of the store was a blessing as Jonny and Sharpy scoured the aisles for the cooking section, too proud to ask one of the seven store attendants they saw to assist them. They finally made their way to the back of the store and stopped in their tracks at the three shelves full of books, ranging from southern home cooking to vegan baking to books on mixed drinks, the last of which Sharpy picked up and leafed through before stashing it under his arm. “What?” He looked at Jonny. “I still needed something for Bicks.” Jonny rolled his eyes. “And there’s no reason this trip can’t be productive for both of us.” He smiled before gazing at the shelves again. “You have any idea what you’re getting him?” Jonny exhaled slow and measured. 

“You can’t tell this to anyone.” Jonny stared at Sharpy, his eyes dark and foreboding. 

“Toes please, if I wanted to talk shit about Peeks I could have done it years ago, have a little faith yeah?” Sharpy grinned at Jonny while he spoke.

“Okay, so, I walked in on him the other day…god no Sharpy not like that come on,” Jonny sighed in exasperation as Sharpy waggled his eyebrows at Jonny. “Jesus christ I can’t take you anywhere.” Jonny turned to walk down the aisle, his eyes shifting from title to title as he walked. “Anyway, like I was saying, I walked in on him watching Julie and Julia.” Turning the corner, he continued scanning the shelves.

“The one where the chick decides to cook all of Julia Child’s recipes in one year?” Jonny spun around to face him. “What? Abby likes it okay?” Sharpy crossed his arms defiantly, making sure not to drop his book. Shaking his head Jonny dropped to the lowest shelf, carefully pulling out two books. 

“Perfect.” He stood back up, holding The Art of French Cooking numbers one and two in his hands, smiling down at them. “You think he’ll like them?” Jonny’s voice was full of concern as he shifted his gaze to Sharpy.

“Toes, I think he’ll like anything you-er, I mean you know. Its the thought that counts.” Satisfied, Jonny nodded down at the books before meandering back up to the registers, stopping to pick up a book and page through it every once and a while. After paying the pair trotted back over to Jonny’s truck, where Sharpy produced a bar of Godiva chocolate that he clearly bought at the register. 

 

It was a short drive to the next destination, which thank god, because Jonny wasn’t sure he could take Sharpy crooning “Last Christmas” any longer. “Get out of my truck before I actually kill you.” Sharpy doubled over in laughter as he opened the door, shouting “ho ho ho” as he ran into the Walmart.

Jonny never, well hardly ever, well maybe frequently, okay a lot, goes to Walmart but he tries to avoid the holiday crowds. Somehow, he doesn’t think shopping on December 23rd equates the beating the holiday rush. “Why the hell are there so many people,” he grumbles as he catches up to Sharpy, tugging his toque further down on his head to avoid recognition. 

“Because, young Toes, people just like you decided to wait until the last minute to buy things, now let’s follow the candy cane path to Santa’s workshop.” Sharpy took off at a skip, making his way back to the holiday section. Jonny was visually assaulted by the assortment of papers and bows, ribbons and bags, that lined the shelves. 

“Holy shit I think Christmas threw up back here.” Overwhelmed by choices Jonny began to sort through the rolls of wrapping paper. He pushed the shiny tubes away, looking for something a little more matte with a tinge more class. He eventually pulled out one, a dark red with golden ornaments and snowflakes for himself. Setting it aside he walked down the aisle a little way to the flashy wrapping paper and finding a bright green roll with red, silver and gold polkadots on it. Jonny turned around just in time to crash into Sharpy, who was holding an armful of bows, ribbon and gift tags. 

“You’re gonna need some of these.” Sharpy thrust them at Jonny who fumbled to catch them.

“Ah, yeah, thanks man.” The lady at the register smiled politely at them as she rung them up, wishing them a happy holidays as she sent them on their way. They joked and discussed the power play on the way home, only stopping when they pulled up outside Sharpy’s house. “Seriously, thanks for coming.”

“Aw Toes its not a problem, I’d do anything for Little Peeks. And you too.” Sharpy tossed him a smile as he took his bags and shut the door. 

 

Jonny made sure that Pat was out of the house when he wrapped the gifts. Despite his best efforts, Pat always tried to find out what, exactly, Jonny was wrapping. He laid the gifts out on the table next the supplies and switched to his Christmas music playlist on Pandora. Jonny finished his own gifts, stacking them in the hall closet, before he pulled out the other paper and the two cookbooks. After they were wrapped, bowed and tagged he took out the special felt tip pen he kept for occasions like this and signed the tag. Jonny took these gifts and hid them under Pat’s bed because the poor kid never thinks to look there, nor does he use it most nights. Grabbing a beer, he kicked his feet up on the coffee table and flipped on ABC Family’s 25 Days of Christmas and waited for Pat to come and curl up next to him.

 

Pat and Jonny finally made it home on Christmas Eve and Pat dragged Jonny down into bed, pawing at Jonny’s pants. “No, Kaner, you’re hammered and I’m exhausted. Just sleep okay? If you don’t sleep you wont get any presents. That’s how it works right?” Pat nodded sleepily and pressed himself into Jonny’s side, falling asleep quickly. He waited until Pat’s light snores were regular before pulling himself out of bed and stacking the gifts under the tree, flicking the strands of light on before going back to sleep. He was exhausted, yeah, but it would all be worth it in the morning.

Jonny didn’t even have time to open his eyes before Pat was jumping onto the bed with torn paper in his hand. “Jonny, Jonny look!” Jonny sat up and smiled at him. 

“What is it Pat?” Jonny rubbed his eyes, leaning in to kiss Pat. 

“Look what Santa brought me!” He smiled at him and watching as Pat reopened the torn paper, paging through the books as he showed Jonny.


End file.
